THE SEX MARK
by Shimo-chan588
Summary: 21 yr old, Lucy hearfilia attender at Fairy tail University has a mark on the back of her neck. Whatever male who is single touches it they will get a surprise. What happens if playboy Natsu comes upon this mark. Will a love blossom or will a certain girl be heartbroken. first fanfic READ AND REVIEW! :D NALU
1. Rejected

**THE SEX MARK~~~~~~**

*I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OF COURSE CUZ ITS TOO AWESOME FOR ME TO WRITE

Authors note~~ Hi this is my first ever fanfic! It might suck but i think you guys will like it! i get inspired to write my own stories but i would just sit and read you peoples stories. Well I'm gonna change that! BELIEVE IT! hope you guys enjoy ^_-

_(thoughts)_

**_(conscious)_****_ (authors note)_**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 1: THE DISCOVERY<strong>

** Natsu's pov**

Yo. I'm Natsu Dragneel, 22 years old and i guess you can call me the "Playboy" or "Badass" of Fairy Tail University. Yeah, I don't really care if you call me any name except Hot head, torch brain, or anything related to my body heat. To be blunt I fuck girls... a lot. I might as well fucked all the girls in the University... wait did I? Well except for the girls who are my friends of course. Except this girl... what was her name Luigi, Lucka, Lucky.. OH Lucy Heartfilia. I heard that she was really rich, hot, but weird as shit. She would always avoid boys for some reason. Did she have some phobia or some shit 'cause I need more sex with different girls. Wait I think she is a virgin maybe thats why. Then why does she always hangout with my friends Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and Laxus. But whenever i come around she runs away. Well whatever it's suspicious, so I'm gonna find out what it is, fuck her, and make her my sex subject. Don't judge a man!

**Lucy's pov **

Hello. I'm Lucy Heartphilla, 21 years old and attend Fairy Tail University. People call me strange as you might know, but its only for a reason. I don't think I could tell you now I would be too embarrassed to say it. Well one day or another you will find out hehe. I'm the daughter of Jude Heartfilia of the Heartfilia CORP. I'm rich just to be blunt, I have a bunch of money but I still work. I took money from the safe and ran away, because my dad wanted me to marry a guy "Just for the Corp." he said. UGH that bastard! I wish my mom was still alive I'm sure she would have talked to him about it. I have little friends but i love them like family. Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Jellal they're all like family. But I gotta stay away from Natsu Dragneel. 1: He's a playboy 2: he will use me and dump me_**(like a condom)**_and 3: for my personal problem. Well we'll see how this year turns out.

I wake up to a blinding light and a ear breaking alarm clock. HUGH.

_Another day, another hell _

I do my morning routine 5:00 wake up, take a shower, brush hair, get dressed, eat breakfast, blah blah blah. I decide to go with a light blue look today short light blue ripped jeans, white tank, light blue flats, cloud earrings, makeup, and put my hair in a low pony tail. I go to wake my roommate, Levi, up. She's gone probably slept with Gajeel last night. I smirk to myself. He is a sweet guy people always think he is a horrible person because of all those piercings. Hell, i thought he was a bad guy but he was really nice and gave me the annoying nick name bunny-girl and we became good friends. Fuck it's already 7:30. Got to go before I get late. I take my books, papers and text books and ran out the door, out of the girls dorm and into the Physics hall. It's already 7:35 when I get there. _Thank God._ I see all of my friends and i go to the the top of the hall and sit with them. _I DONT SEE NATSU YESS. _

"Hey" they all say.

"Hey guys sleep well" I smirk and the girls except for Cana blushes the color of Ezra's hair. The boys and Cana laugh.

"Hell yeah I had a good night!" Cana blurts out and leans in on Laxus's arm.

"ALL RIGHT CLASS TIME TO START OUR LESSON" Mr. Bixlow shouts

We start the class me writing notes I need and to study. 37 mins later Dragneel, burst through the room.

"SORRY BIXLOW I OVERSLEPT" Natsu bows to the Mr. Bixlow and runs to where we are.

He sits next to me and does a sexy smirk which I ignore.

"Bye guys talk to you later" I sigh and move to the seats below where I used to sit

"Bye Lucy" my friends say ask leave. Levi comes to sit with me and take notes. She knows I don't like to be lonely

**Natsu's pov**

_What the fuck._ how_ the fuck is she gonna leave and all I did was smirk at her. All of them just say bye like they knew what was wrong with her. I don't get that chick at fucking all!_

**She probably doesn't like you. You are a playboy and you fuck a lot of girls hate that. Maybe Lucy is one of those girls.**

_ But the way they reacted doesn't make any sense they would've just said "no stay" or something like that_

**Well I don't have a clue. Just fuck her. Bye oh and someones calling you by the way**

_WHA-_

_ "_NATSU" I snap back into reality out of my thoughts and I find Bixlow shouting my name.

"WHA, WHA... WHAT oh sorry Bixlow"

"What's wrong with you today you're dumber than usual" he chuckles. "ALL RIGHT CLASS THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY. DO THAT ASSIGNMENT AND DO DAH"

Everybody stands up and starts to fill out. I watch as Lucy gets up from her seat and grab her papers. _DAMN DAT ASS AND THOSE TITS JUST WANNA POUND 'EM_

I get up grabbing my things and heading to her quickly before she can leave.

"Hey Luce" i say sexually will doing my panty dropper grin

Nothing

"umm.. so you wanna do something"

Nothing again

"hey babe you listening.. hello?"

she's leaving

"Can't you give a guy a chance"

by the do and she turns

"Hey natsu?" she says

"what babe anything for you, I'll satisfy your every need"

"oh really then don't talk to me anymore, your playboy act won't work on me. if you try anything i will chop off your dick in front of everybody and put it down your throat. AND don't call me LUCE, or babe, don't even talk to me cuz really i don't want to see, hear or smell you. ok you think you can satisfy that need?" she walks out the hall leaving a shocked Natsu behind.

_oh shit... i just been rejected_

_well just you wait_

* * *

><p><strong><em> :D<em>**

**_well how was it? was it too short? was it good? did you see an error? PLZ REVIEW. Cause i really want to know._**

**_thanks for reading i know it was short but thank you. My first chapter! woohoo_**

**_REVIEWSSSS_**


	2. The discovery

**Another chapter wohhoo aren'. You excited**

**Natsu: who cares will you come back to bed with me**

**Me: *blushes BAKA **

**Natsu: aww come you know you want to**

**Me: I guess I'm not telling you a about whats going on with lucy**

**Natsu: Come on babe lets not be hasty**

**Me: too late ON WITH THE STORY**

**Natsu: bab-**

**i do not own fairy tail hiro Mashima does enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: the discovery<p>

Natsu's pov

It's been two days since that rejection and I can't seem to take my mind off it. _ITS JUST A GIRL SO WHY CANT I STOP THINKING OF HE_R. I've been rejected many times but this one really got to me.

"Oi flame head what's that that serious look" Gray, my roommate laughs "it's ugly as fuck haha" he howls with laughter

"Just thinking- HEY DONT CALL ME FLAME HEAD, STRIPPER!" I shout. I punch him in the face and a brawl is started.

After a few minutes of fighting we both punch each other in the face, both flying back, both knocked out.

-21 minutes later-

"Ugh my fucking head" I feel a pulsing pain in my head and I look across and could easily see that Gray had one too.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Me and the gang are going to this club Lacrima you comin" he gets up

"Will there be babes?" I ask. I know the answer but I didn't feel like talking with the fucking pain pounding on my head.

He chuckles "that's a stupid question, it's a club you know there will be babes"

"Yea sure I'll come"

"Great meet us there at nine"

"Yea yea ice prick" another brawl is started.

Lucy's pov

It's been two days since I had a talk with that Natsu and I haven't seen him since, but I couldn't help having a small pang of guilt in my heart._ I KNOW HE'S A REALLY GOOD GUY AT HEART I BET IF I DIDNT HAVE THIS PROBLEM THEN I GUESS WE COULD BE FRIENDS BUT FOR NOW UNTIL I FIND A CURE I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM_. I sigh looking up at the ceiling with the back side of my hand on my forehead.

"Hey Luce whats wrong you look sad" Levy, my friend and roommate who looked at me with worried eyes

"Just thinking" I sigh "it's nothing important"

"I know you, what's wrong is it Natsu?" Like Levy always on point

" Yeah, see I rejected him two days ago and it was really harsh. I can't help but feel guilty, you and I both now why I rejected him"

"Well knowing Natsu he probably got over it already" We both smile

_HOPE YOUR RIGHT_

"So me and the gang are going to the club lacrima are you in?" She said with excited eyes

I looked at her with wide eyes and said "Levy! You know I want to go but at clubs there are a bunch of SINGLE guys who are itching to be in girls pants and you know what will happen if they find it they might wake up her"

"I know but me and the gang will protect you" Levy begged "please come" added the puppy dog eyes "pwease"

"FINE" I knew this was a risk and I knew that she would make me come but I'm to worried about waking up her.

-time skip (still Lucy's pov)-

It's 8:00 and me and Levy are getting ready. I wear a red dress that goes a few inches from my womanhood and clings to me like a glove. The dress shows my waist and part of my back. I put on a pair of black stiletto heels and black star earrings. I put my hair into a low ponytail again and put on my makeup.

Levy puts on a strapless black dress just showing her the sides. Knowing that Gajeel likes black she had this outfit for a while. She puts on black stiletto heels and puts her hair in a messy bun making her look sexier for Gajeel. She puts her make up on and we head off to Erza and Juvia's room.

"Cana's is probably there already knowing her" I sigh she always gets ready before time.

We head into there room and Cana, Juvia, and Erza are there and let me just say they were so stunning. Every was wearing tight dress. Cana wearing a dark yellow. Juvia was wearing blue, And Erza was wearing a dark purple.

"Wow all of you look great" I smile.

"We can say the same for you" Erza stated. "You look too good do you want men to awaken her"

"Well I was gonna be protected by you guys so I thought it wouldn't matter" I scratch my head shyly.

"Juvia thinks Lucy looks great. It is already 8:30 Juvia thinks we should hurry to the Lacrima" Juvia says.

"Oh crap let's go it wanna get my drink on! And maybe a little bit of action" Cana smirks and we all head out to Cana's Mercedes and drive to the club. We get to the club in 15 mins and meet up with the boys.

Natsu pov:

Cana's Mercedes pulled up and all the girls came out. I was surprised to see Lucy coming out last and might I add DAMN! She was so sexy in the dress she was wearing. The bottom was so close to her womanhood that he just wanted to pull the dress up and fuck her senseless. She looked at me with suprised eyes and quickly looked away.

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

We enter the club and I swear the smell of sex and sweat punched me in the nose. Everybody get a quick drink and heads to the dance floor. I just start grinding on this sexy girl. I see Levy goes up to the dj and starts talking to him. I see her hand him 20 bucks and comes back down. 1 min later an erotic song played. I wasn't a fan of the song but it was catchy. I see the girls laugh and pat levy and go to the main floor and make a space so they can dance.

The dj calls from the microphone and all people stop dancing and looks up at the dj "Ladies and gentle men we got some sexy lady's who wanna do a dance for y'all so pay attention" everybody starts cheering.

The start dancing to the erotic beat swaying their hips and doing a whole sexy routine. My eyes focus on Lucy while she's doing a solo. She spins and starts swaying her hips seducingly and traces her hands and finger all over her body while having a sexy face. All blood runs south.

_WHO KNEW SHE COULD DANCE LIKE THAT ITS LIKE SHES ASKING FOR A FUCK_

Her solo ends and joins with the group again and they finish their routine. Everything is silent for a moment until the whole club starts to cheer. Some were whistles. Some were "damn", some were "bear my child!" All I could do was stand there with my mouth all the way to the floor.

Lucy and I lock eyes for a moment before blowing a fake kiss and putting her finger up. I make a sexy face and she lightly blushes and turns away. Juvia, Cana, Erza, an Levy go to their man and start making out with them leaving a lonely Lucy at the bar drinking a milkshake.

I walk over to her and sit down on the bar stool next to her.

"That was quite a performance there Luce, your body moved in so many different ways I think I could be useful in. The. Bed. With . Me" I smirk.

"Go fuck yourself I thought you were gonna leave me alone" she snapped back

"Well after that dance I don't think I can babe" I whisper huskily in her ear.

She gets up and walks to the back of the club I bet hoping to get privacy. I quickly follow her and trap her between my arms staring deeply into those precious brown orbs.

"Get away from-" she starts to say before I quickly cover my lips with hers. I nip her lip and she gasp. I quickly dart my tongue into her hot, delicious mouth. She slowly starts to kiss back, but then comes to realization and tries to push me away.

"Come on babe I know you want me" I say kissing her jawline. Her breath becomes rapid while I'm licking and nipping her neck.

"No stop before I go crazy" she rasps out  
>"That's what I want babe" I put my hand on the back of her neck and I feel a slight bump on it. Curious I press the bump and she gasps and moans. Her head is down breathing hard. Once that has cleared I look back at her face.<p>

She slowly raised her head up, licking her lips and

Her eyes filled with lust

* * *

><p><strong>thumbs really hurt. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>

**I'm doing my best so I want to hear what you guys think of it**

**Natsu: hey babe good job**

**Me: shut up natsu I'm tired**

**Byeee**


	3. Luciana

**Yo Minna! Genki? I wanna say srry for the wait and I want to thank my followers and people who reviewed. You see it made me really happy to know ppl are enjoying my first fanfic. ARIGATOU ^_^ u guys are awesome**

**Hiro Mashima owns fairytail not me..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: luciana<p>

Natsu's pov

I stare into her eyes for a while until she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down into a hot kiss.

**_What the fu-_**

My thoughts are interrupted when she nips my bottom lip lightly with her teeth. Wanting me to participate. I get out of my confused state and give her what she wants. I snake my arms around her waist and grip her ass. She moans slightly grinding on my crotch. I growl with delight.

**_So soft and she taste like vanilla up here I wonder how she taste down th-_**

My thoughts interrupted once again when she says  
>"So Natsu I wanna thank you for waking me up. It's been soo long."<p>

**_Waking me up? What the hell does she mean?_**

She's starts nipping and licking my neck making sure she leaves a mark. I shiver at the pleasure. I growl knowing that she is taking control.

**_Wait I should be in control!_**

I pull her back into a fierce Hot kiss. We fight for dominance which I easily beat her at. She pulls away breathless and I travel down to her jaw nipping and she gasps in pleasure. I Make a mark so she will remember the day she got intimate with I, Natsu Dragneel. I'm about to continue when the gang comes over.

"NATSU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY!" Erza yells walking over to our destination. "GAJEEL I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDNT HAVE LEFT HER" levy hits gajeel on the back. Of course not affecting him, but giving him an apologetic look on his face.

"You will be punished severely" Erza states coldly. Glaring at me. I swear I could see flames in her eyes.

I get chills down mine spine as I watch levy, Cana, and juvia drag a annoyed Lucy away. leaving gajeel, ice prick, jellal, gajeel, laxus, and ERZA give me ice cold glares.

"What?" I ask.

"What the fuck do you mean by what you dense flame head! You shouldn't have took advantage of Lucy like that! You fucking charcoal for brains!" Gray yells.

"Well she got onto me first. I couldn't just pass an invitation like that! You fucking stripper!" I argue back.

"You liar! She wouldn't come make out with you even if you were the last man on the planet! I bet you pushed the-" gray stops suddenly.

"Pushed the what ice prick?" What was he talking about. I didn't push anything. Sure I squeezed her ass but I don't know about pushing anything.

"It was nothing natsu. Now we must punish you for the harm that you have put upon Lucy" Erza says and the guys and Erza knock me unconscious.

Lucy's POV

**_Ugh... The hell_**

I wake up to find me in the bathroom at my house with juvia throwing a bucket of ice water on my face.

**_ .God. THAT IS TO FUCKING COLD!_**

"AHH! What the fuck Juv- ugh my head." I feel a bang knocking on my skull. "What happened? Hangover?"

They all look at each other with worried eyes.

"Luciana came out again" there was a pause from Cana until she continued "and the victim was... Natsu"

The all stare at me waiting for my reaction. I'm staring at everyone until I feel wetness on the side of my cheek. I reach up to find I'm crying. I start to cry. Hard. The most I cried since that one time long ago.

I stay on the bathroom floor soaked and crying. After what seems like a day. I finally get up off the bathroom floor finding my friends in the bed room waiting.

"Are you ok? Lucy.." Cana says lightly.

"Yeah I'm ok... It's just... Why natsu.. You know.. I just wanna be alone right now guys. I got to think things over.." I say my breath still uneven from all the crying.

"No we can't leave you alone after what jus-" levy starts to say

"Please levy.. I just can't right now... This is... I need... Just please go" they all get up giving me a hug.

After I hear the last footstep and the door lightly close I begin to cry again. Softly this time because I'm sure I don't have any water left in me. I don't bother changing and just wrap myself in the blankets and cry myself to sleep.

_Running down the black tunnel not knowing where to turn. The burning mark on the back of my neck makes it harder to loud footsteps behind me, I struggle to run faster. My legs give up. Forgetting about my legs I use my arms to go out into the light. The blackness pulls me into the dark again. I see a face that looks similar to mine_

_"Papa..."_

I wake up drenched in sweat, the throat hoarse from screaming. My hands are shaking.

**_Not again_**

I manage to forget about my previous dream knowing it won't do any good remembering. I take a shower and decide to go just put on look today. I wear black sweat pants, a gray long sleeve shirt that's a little tight, I put my hair in a messy bun, and wear my gray jordans. I look in the mirror telling myself to deny everything that happened with natsu. I try to be strong burial know I will be sobbing about it later.

This was gonna be the worst day ever.

Natsu POV

This was gonna be the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was short. I'm trying really hard. Srry about the late update. I've been reading other fanfics. Just to learn and blah. Anyway I hope u liked it. The next chapter will be here shortly I promise ^_^ review of what you thought. <strong>


	4. Can't escape the flames

**I'm sorry i broke our promise. I swear I am so lazy! Sorry guys. It's just that I'm going to a convention on the 25th and all this frizzle keeps happening (btw it's gonna be my first anime convention) I'm young too young Any way How ya likin the story? I'm so happy I got some followers and reviews because I thought my idea was gonna be stupid honestly. But you guys actually like it. ARIGATOU! ^^ **

**Natsu: aww babe your so cute when u tell the truth **

**Me: NATSU -blushes- your such a- **

**Natsu: -trails kisses down my neck- mm babe you don't have to write today just stay with me. **

**Me: Natsu... -nibbles lower lip-**

** Natsu: I have some exciting stuff I wanna do -takes off shirt- Me: oh natsu.. **

**Lucy: hey guys I'm he- WTF?! SHOULDNT YOU BE CONTINUING THE STORY! **

**Me: ugh! Sorry natsu not today. Natsu: LUCY YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN IT! **

**Lucy: wha- Me: I do not own fairytail in anyway but I made this fanfic. **

**Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail BLAH BLAH **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Avoiding the fire<p>

** Natsu pov:**

"SHIT!" I look into my bathroom mirror finding I still have the bruises that they gave me yesterday. You know you can just use some makeup right Yes. Yea I know how to use makeup. I used to get into fights. You know I took somebody's girl and crap. I still had to look good so I looked online and blah blah story.

After I put on makeup I start to think of a plan. How to deal with Lucy of course. I know she will avoid me or TRY to but you can't escape the fire. Unless like, you get the firefighters there on time... ANYWAY! I decide to go with a red plaid shirt with some jeans. Letting the too three buttons to give Lucy and some fans access to my chest. I look in the mirror seeing a sexy figure taking up the whole mirror. She's gonna love this. I head out the bathroom door into the main dorm room. I see the stripper. He gives me a cold glance but I ignore it.

"I know what your gonna do today," he says " I have no idea what your talking about" I say opening the fridge. I grab a cola.

"Don't lie. I know your trying to seduce Lucy and that's not going to happen" he gets up and walk towards me in my personal space.

"What are yo-" Gray grabs my collar and pushes me on the fridge, trapping me with his arms.** (A/N no yaoi actions intended) **

"If you hurt her I swear to kami I will kill you and this time I mean it".

For the first time. Ever. I believed him. I was scared of him. I never felt this feeling before so I don't know how to explain it. Scared. No it can't be. This ice stripper is ripping my scales.

"Tsk whatever stripper" I bump past him. I put my books in my bag and leave. Hoping to run into a certain blonde haired girl.

**Lucy's POV**

I walk out the dorm with Levy. I guess you can call it protection, but I don't want to think like that. It's just me and my friend just walking going to class hoping that we won't run into a certain person. Today was Monday and I had classes on well I chose what days of college I wanted to go to. As long as I went 4 days a week. It didn't matter if I chose Monday, Saturday, Thursday and so on. We decide to go to Cana and Erza's dorm.

While we are walking down the hallway I decide to lose the awkward silence and have some small talk. You know "beautiful day isn't it" and "I wonder what kind of crazy shit our teacher is gonna learn us". After a short while we make it to the room. '

'Knock Knock'

"Come in!" I recognize Cana's voice and opens the door, revealing three ready ladies (Cana, Juvia, and Erza)

"Shall we go?" I ask. They look at me with concerned looks. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to go Lucy-chan? What if natsu-" levy begins but I immediately cut her off.

"I don't care about natsu. I don't want to run away from my problems sooner or later I will have to face him and I rather face him now then later. Besides I have a plan. Remember I told you guys a bunch of stuff about the mark?" "Yeah.." They reply. "Well you should remember when I said whenever luciana gets out and gets hickeys or marks they don't affect me. So basically all marks traces of intimacy are gone! It will seem like none of this will happen. Even on natsu" I explain to them with a bright smile on my face.

They all seem to remember the meeting we had and how I explained the mark because they have that look of remembrance on their faces.

"Oh yeah how could I forget Lucy-chan"

"I should've remembered deepest apologies"

"I was kinda drunk the whole time"

"Juvia remembered the meeting

** (A/N you should know who said these)**

The girls and I walk out of the dorm room and go to class.

**~TIME SKIP: at class~**

We walk into the huge lecture room finding the boys including Natsu at their usual spot. Alright Lucy! Time to show what you got! I walk up the stairs with the girls and try to my usual spot next to Levy trying to ignore the weird grin Natsu is giving me. I glare at him

"Can I help you?" I ask. He examines me from top to bottom.

"Hell yeah" he winks. I blush a bit.

"Can you stop looking at me?"

"Baby I don't think I can. After what happened last night I don't think it can Luce." I shudder.

"I..I don't have any Idea what you're talking about"

"How could you forget" he pulls the collar of his shirt revealing bare neck skin.

"Your the one who gave me this mark and I gave you one too"

**Dumbass**

I smirked inwardly. "What mark?" I ask a little innocently.

** Natsu's POV**

The hell is she talking about? What does she mean what mark. I look in my bag and take out a mirror to inspect my neck. I stare wide eyed at what I saw.

No mark

.

.

.

.

No mark?

.

.

.

.

.

NO FUCKING MARK?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I erupt jumping out of my seat. She giggles. Ha. She has a cute laugh. HOLD UP!

"What did you do? What happened to the mark I gave you and the mark you gave me last night?"

" I don't remember giving you any mark and I'm sure you didn't give me on" Lucy looks up slightly touching her chin trying to look innocent.

"Don't give me that shit! We made out at the club! You liked it! You moaned! You wanted more!"

"Are you sure It wasn't a wet dream. I appreciate you dreaming about me, but was it that real? " lucy asks.

Was it a dream? After all(no) evidence it's seems like it. No wait!

"Then how did I get these bruises that Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Erza gave me?" I touch the bump that Erza gave me finding it not there. "The hell"

"It was probably a wet dream or something, now leave me alone!" Lucy walks to her spot next to levy.

(Which is btw on level and two seats away from her. So basically he is behind laxus and Cana) I'm not crazy!

There's something going on here! I'm gonna find out what the fuck is going on! And I might do some seducing to find the answer.

"ALRIGHT CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS AND OPEN YOUR BOOKS TIME TO START THE LESSON!"

* * *

><p><strong> AN thank god I finally finished! This chapter **

**Natsu: thank god now come here baby -throws me on bed now hovering me- im gonna teach you how to write a lemon -kisses my neck- **

**Me: natsu...AHHH...mmm **

**Lucy: You know I'm still here right?!**

** Me & Natsu: GET OUT LUCY! FUCK YOU **

**(I have no grudge on Lucy I like her) **

**Oh I forgot to mention with the mark all the physical things disappear making any evidence of that moment ever existing. **

**Kk I will update soon ^^ review!**


	5. Truth

**GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI! I'm sorry for the long wait! The story has been in my notes the whole time and I forgot sorry!**

**Yaho! Everyone! Thank you for the reviews and follows and a little bit of favorites! They make me very happy! Soo yay! (It was zenkaikon btw)**

**I do not own fairy tail whatsoever. Sorry if I didn't Make a skit about me and natsu. I know some of you enjoys them. I'll do one next time ^o^ BELIEVE IT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:truth<p>

_*Doo Doo diin doo*_

**Natsu pov**

"Alright class we end here," Bixlow and his four mini assistants leave the room. The class erupts with conversation

I wasn't really paying attention during the whole lesson. I know what happened last night. I'm never wrong. I know when I fuck a girl or get intimate with one.. I just don't remember their names. There was evidence this morning. So where did it go? It seems like it was all a dream. Does this chick have powers or something? I'm really confused. I'm never wrong. I'm gonna find out whats going on

I see Luce and Levy walking out of the classroom alone, I follow them all the way to the girls dorm. I sneak inside hoping not to get noticed until a girl squeals my name

"Aah OMG it's natsu! Girls it's natsu!

Girls run out there dorms screaming my name and crowding me from my target.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-sama!"

"Natsu-kun!"

I try to console the girls.

"Ladies, Ladies calm down please" I say

"Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama, where are you going?" A girl from the Crowed asks

"I was going to see Lucy Heartfillia. Do you guys know where her dorm is?

"What are you doing with a little blonde slut like that Natsu-kun"Why would someone say something like that? I try to spot out who said it. And I do.

Lisanna. Ugh! To let you know she was my first girlfriend back in middle school and we lost our virginity to each other

"I don't even know why you bother,"she continues " she ignores and avoids you all the time, ha! she ignores every single boy on this fucking campus" Lisanna moves closer to my swaying her petite waist while doing so. All the ladies are giving her ice hard glares which she ignores and moves closer to me. She puts a hand on my covered manhood giving it a light squeeze and leans up and whispers "I could give you so much more pleasure than that little blonde slut"

Wow this is weird. For some reason I'm not hard. I inwardly smirk. She notice also, she gives it another squeeze. Nothin. She has a glint of confusion, anger, and sadness in her eye. I push her away gentle but hard.

"AnyWHORE *cough cough* does anyone know where Lucy's dorm is. I'll give you a special treat!" *wink

"503B!"

"Natsu it's 503B"

"Thanks girls" I say and I dash off to the fifth floor searching for 503B.

"503B..503B...ah here it is!

When I get there I hear laughter through the door. I press my ear against the door and listen.

** Lucy pov**

"Haha...Haha! I know right did you see his face! Hahaha!" I laugh.

"It was pretty funny.. Haha who knew your mark could come in handy" Levy giggles

I sigh "Yeah that's the only good part about the mark. It's cool that you can just erase evidence like that. I hope Natsu leaves me alone from now on. Dealing with him makes it harder. I wish we could be friends but.. But we just can't. He's a playboy, he only pays any attention to me because he wants to fuck me, and the mark. I don't want him to find out because he will use it for his own personal pleasure,"

"Lu-chan..." Levy says softly and pats me on the back.

"Ha.. I'm ok! Let's get something to eat!" I grab my pocketbook and Levy's hand and head for the door.

** Natsu POV**

What? I don't understand. If Luce's mark was all behind this than we did get intimate last night! I knew oh yea I knew haha!

Wait... but what mark?

I don't remember any mark. And it's just a mark how can it take all the evidence away. Does she have powers? Or is it just that mark?

Shit! Here they come!

I run down the hallway into the janitors closet. Luckily it's open and I go in and sit on a ladder peeking through the crack of the door

I see them jog down the hallway turning the corner. I can help but get hard as I watch Lucy's breast jiggle as she jogs down the hall.

Oh god. What I would give to rip her shirt off and...

'._.he only pays any attention to me because he wants to fuck me..._'

Her word replay in my head.

Oh shit it is true. From the beginning I've been trying to fuck her and leave her. Just like I did to all those girls. Ugh! Why am I so fucking horny all the time. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna not try and fuck her btw.

Mark...

Warning...

_ "Natsu stop... I'm gonna go crazy.."_ I remember something about her saying something like that.

O

Ma

Gawd

I remember.

The mark was on the back of her neck! I remember pushing it and after that she went all horny and shit.

Is that what that mark does? Does it turn her into some horny, bold, sexy chick who fucks anybody.. Any boy who wakes her up? And I'm guessing that her mark clears up any evidence or something since that's what it sounded like in the conversation they were having. See I'm not slow! FUCK YOU GRAY HAHA!

I got to talk to her.

*creak* (open)

I am now standing face to face with the lady janitor

"Eeeeeeeh!" The lady hits me with a mop repeatedly.

"Ow! Damn lady! Ow! ow !ow! I get it.. I'm leaving I'm leaving!" She chases me out broom still in hand.

I get a whiff of vanilla, strawberry and cherry blossoms and I follow the scent. Such a sweet smell. I have a very good sense of smell, I get it from my dad, Igneel. He ran away when I was like what? seven?but I'm gonna find him. He is a gang leader. He fell in love with my mom, and had me!

The scent leads to A Maid Cafe.

I take a deep breath and enter the cafe.

** *Ring***

The bell above the door rings and I hear a shuffle of a pair of feet coming my way.

"Good afte-" The girl in the maid cosplay gasp and blushes at the sight of me.

"Natsu-san... What are you doing here.. I can't mess around at work.. Last time you got me suspended for a week!"

Who is she again? I remember when we fucked but ugh what is it.

'Ring' another customer walks in

"Anyway Natsu if your here for something to eat then I'll gladly take you to your seat but you're holding up the line"

"Oh Yea! Umm Would you know where A blonde big breasted girl and a blunette with small tits table is?" I ask impatiently.

The grin on her face drops completely. She looks down and her bangs cover half her face.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her head and I look at her worryingly. I can be a sweetheart you know sometimes when I wanna be

"Why are you meeting up with bookworm and D-cup Natsu-kun?" She looks up at me with anger in her eyes.

'Whats going on with her? Why does this always happen just because I'm meeting up with another girl... Ugh nevermind I got to talk to Lucy

"So where are they?" I spot a blonde and a blunette chatting at a booth sitting and eating pastries. "Ah there they are see ya..err...Serena!" I jog over to their table ignoring the the icy stare that I feel on my back

_'Lucy please explain..'_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!..this chapter!<strong>

**I decided to get straight to the point since I was making you guys wait and all. This story will not be long I hope. Well what happens happens. I don't know where this story is going to go! Let's find out! Alright no promises but I will be back soon.**

** Review plz! I love to hear from you guys. It helps me update faster...**


	6. Confession

I...am so...sorry...Im..so sorry...;-; IM SORRY!

I really am to the bottom of my heart..I wasn't thinking bout it much...So yeaa..

Im glad to be back now on with the story

I dun own any character or da show fairy tail~~

**Natsu: ...S-shimo..**

**Me: ..Natsu..i-i'm..s-so so-**

**Natsu: *huggles Me* Be quiet...I missed you so much...**

**Me: I-Im..s-s *sobs***

**Natsu: *Takes her chin and brings it up looking into her eyes, Leaning down for a kiss***

**Me: *Kisses natsu***

**Lucy: OMG SHI-...AGAIN!? WDF NATSU!**

**Me: *Seperates our lips, both of us sighing* Hey lucy..Long time no see e_e**

**Natsu: *Puts middle finger up at lucy* e_e**

––3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333-

'_Lucy please explain...'_

I walk up to the booth, taking a deep breath. I place my hands onto the table and look at the surprised faces i see before me.

'_Dammit I thought talking to her would be easier...I'm nearly pissing my pants oh god...'_

_"_Hey..Luce..I need to talk to you..If thats o-okay, Im not doing anything bad I just need t-to..talk.." Wow, first time that happens, I seem like a weakling! I mentally slap my self, my hands leaving the table and eyes glued onto Luce. i then turn to Levy then Luce, I can tell they are secretly talking with their eyes. Levy then leans back into her comfy chair.

Luce then replies "Sure Natsu just don't try anything or I swear to Mavis I will-"

"I know I know, I won't, I promise"

She gets up and puts the napkin that was on her lap onto the table. I start to walk to the hallways that leads to the bathroom. I turn around to meet her amazing figure, My heart starts fto go rapidly under my chest. i let out a huge breathe and say.

"Isittruethatyouhaveamarkonthebackofyourneckthatmakesyourhornywheneversomedudetouchesit?"

She takes a minute. Processing the words. Luce looks up at me. Silence.

"...No. Your wasting my time with this mess thats absolutely impossible. Now can I go back to eating please?"

**Uso-tsuki...I smell you ya know...Your Lying under that thick coat of vanilla scent that lies on you.. **

I grab her wrist when she's just about to turn. I know she thinks since I'm a playboy I would take advantage of that...I know that. At times like these I really just want a girl to trust in me with their secrets. The other me back then would've but..now..I dont know..Something about her just want to make me protect her and just get to learn more about her.

"Lucy...I went over to your dorm and heard everything, I know your lying..I just..want you to trust in me.."

"YOU WHAT!" The whole cafe goes silent looking over at the ruckus "WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN OVER MY CONVERSATION YOU FUCKING C-CREEP..w-why..." She starts to cry, and I start to panic

"I-I know it was stupid! i know! Im sorry! please don't cry..."

"But...n-now you know..a-and..you're gonna take advantage of me aren't you..J-just like..h-he did.."

**Hm? He did...? **

"N-no...the old me wouldve...but now..I just want to be there for you...know more about you..Protect you.."

"Well I don't need your protecting..I know..y-you're gonna turn on me..I know.."

I pull her in for a hug, i can feel her stiffen but she soon relaxes after a minute or two.

"I won't...You are sexy..but..Im gonna try to be with you for you..not..her..Believe it."

"Sure..Whatever.." She pulls away and walks back to the booth, I don't stop her. I think that was enough for today. I walk out of the Cafe going back to my dorm room.

_**~Lucy's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3**_

I sit back down at my booth, taking the napkin and wiping my eyes.

"He knows doesn't he"

I don't answer I just simply nod my head and go back to eating. We end up talking about random things and I start to feel better but what Natsu said was still plauging my mind. We soon pay the bill and head for our dorms. I'm too tired for anything now so I'll just go to sleep when I get there.

––––––

**End**

**––––**

**i Know it was short and sorta stupid but yea, Im sorry again. But i will update soon. I wont be lazy and i hope u liked it, I'll updat by next week or sooneeeer bAI BAIII**

**~Shimoki**


	7. The Struggle!

**Hey guys it shimoki! ^_^ How are you all, I updated next week as promised o3o**

**So here it is, I hope you enjoy it, this chapter is gonna be longer than the other one sooo~ yeye**

**Natsu: *hugs shimo* hehe.. ^^**

**Me: *Hugs* Yaaaay**

**Lucy: Whatever..**

**-Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail not me-**

_-_**_Lucy's Pov_**_-_

As soon as i reach my bedroom I head straight for the bed, discarding my clothing with each step, leaving me in my underwear. i don't care for my homework now. I can't but to think about how Natsu, The biggest playboy on campus and possibly the world, now knows my secret on how i get horny. I know he made that 'Good Guy I wanna Be Your Friend Act' I don't believe it. I don't know..Maybe there is a chance. I Sigh burrying myself into my cover. I slowly drift off into my thoughts and fall asleep.

When I wake up it's about 4 in the morning. I did sleep early last night, so I get up, put on some kawaii pajama pants and do my homework that was supposed to be done last night. I finish it quickly getting a quick snack.

_Maybe sum pocky...No No I've been getting too chubby lately..Salad? HA! No salad in the morning..Hmmm...How about..A Rice Cake?..They're plain but I like them.. Yea yea! _

I take out a rice cake out of my many and I nom on it. I don't know why but the taste, this particular taste is just delicious. _Crunch Crunch. _I love it so much. I love sweets but when it come to this, Im literally weak. After finishing the tasty snack I head to my laptop and watch some videos, Just random ones I find. Thank God. I watch one video in particular where this dude named...Pewdiepie? Screaming his ass off to this scary game, I screamed my ass off too in the process but damn he's funny. *Subscribe* (**A.N. : Yes Yes, I made a reference to Pewdiepie, I absolutely love him so i wanted to, if you hate him then Okay, But if you never heard of him look him up! Idk dOO WHAT CHU WANT D: ) **I look at the time. "4:56 A.M." mmm...I got time. I'll take a nap. I don't want to though. But I want to waste time so I end up going back to sleep.

I wake up later at about 6 a.m. not wanting to wake up and work, I dont have school today but I still have a job. So I get up off of my bed of clouds and I pat levy on the head while she's asleep on the top bunk. I go to my dresser take off my dirty clothes, throwing them in the hamper besides the dresser and head for the bathroom. I turn the nob and press the little button for shower and I step into the bath, Water spraying onto my body. I take the soap and washcloth, rubbing the soap onto the cloth and I wash my body. Admiring the curves and the perfect places that makes me, me. I am pretty confident about my body, but I dont like just throwing it around at random guys because I'm better than that, and i know that. But its pretty hard to do that with the fucking mark on my neck. I just wish it was gone. Now that Natsu knows it WILL be tough. Like...really tough.

After I get out the shower I dry myself off and go back to m dresser, dressing myself in my uniform for work. I grab my pass for transportation, keys, purse and everything I need to start my day and I head out.

_**-Natsu's POV-**_

I wake up at 8:21. Not caring for the time really. I dont have school today but whatever. I really wanna talk to lucy though~! Ah damn, I'm already getting too attached to her. Its stupid really. I need to go fuck something. And not a guy of course. I support it, but don't do it. hmm..I get up finding that Gray is not in the dorm.

**PORN TIIIME!**

_Shaadup Brain. No porn_

**_But. Gray is not here. And there is a laptop right there. And you're single. And its been a while. -_- Seriously man. You know you- No WE want to._**

_... da hell..whatever.._

I don't know where my mind comes up with these idea's but its porn. Wait but that makes me seem like a weirdo and what if...what if..

_**-What if...-**_

_While looking at the screen. I can't help but to grow an erection at what i see. A girl, probably 20 getting penetrated over a balcony..Everyone looking up at the commotion. Each thrust the stranger of man gives her, she's crying out in pleasure. His length hitting her womb. Rubbing and pinching her soakend clitoris. _

_I unzip my pants, the urge to fap becoming greater and greater. Discarding his pants and boxers. His eye's glued to the screen he grabs his length with his right hand, starting out slow while bringing the pleasure out of his hardened cock. He quickens up the slow pace, each stroke wanting to rip a moan out MY throat._

_"Oh g-god.."_

_The door opens "Natsu i'm Ba-..."_

_I turn around and see gray staring at me, then my cock, me, then my cock. "..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"WDF ARE YOU DOING YOUR PERVY MOTHER FU-"_

_"GAAAAH"_

**_-What if..[End]-_**

A shiver goes down my spine as i think of the possibilities. That would be weird. I decide to head out and just walk around campus. I take a shower and change. taking alll the stuff i need to head out with.

**EEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDD**

**I hoped you guys liked it! R&R kay?! Ja neee**


End file.
